You Found Me
by AngelsEyesAngelsLies
Summary: When Max is taken one night, all thats left is a note from 'Max' The flock is crushed. A few years later fang splits and goes to NYC. Who does he find. Good story, bad summary. Please give it a chance full summary inside.
1. Gone, or Taken?

Full Summary: One night, Max is kidnapped, un-noticed to the flock, by the new and improved flyboys, or Predators. A note is left, supposedly by Max: "Don't look for me" "I never cared." "No love, Max" The flock is crushed. A few years later after no word from max, or the school, the flock splits. Fang goes to NYC. As he flies over, he sees someone he never thought he would see again. Unknown to Fang, Max went through a lot. She is depressed, and close to suicidal. Fang is surprised, hurt and angry. When the two meet again, nothing good comes out of it.

Rated for Language, possible suicide, and over all depressing themes. 

MPOV:

I sat in the clearing, watching my flock sleep. Angel was curled up, Celesty and Total next to her. Nudge was on her stomach, one wing flopped over her head. Iggy was asleep by the fire, a pyro even in his sleep. Gazzy… I sniffed the air. Ew, sleep fart. I glanced around the clearing, looking for my last flock member. A rustle caught my attention, and I turned to see Fang flicker back into visibility as he turned over. I smiled.

We had finally saved the world, and now my little guys could finally take a break. It was about time.

I stifled a yawn, looking up to the sky. It was almost Fangs watch, only an hour or so. Yeah, the world was saved and all, but I as still paranoid. What, can you blame me?

I closed my eyes and listened to the sounds around me: Gazzy snoring, birds… then, there was a sound, so soft I almost missed it. Footsteps. I herd it too late. A rough hairy paw slapped over my mouth, an arm wrapped around my torso, pinning my arms and wings. I wrestled against my captor. He was strong. Too strong to be a flyboy.

"Make another sound and we kill your flock." I looked up, surprised to see about twenty of the… things, in the clearing, all with guns. Instantly I froze.

"There's a good girl." he sang into my ear. Adrenalin coursed through me, mixed with burning furry.

I couldn't do anything. They were taking my and I had no choice but to go. The guy, looking like a regular Eraser except for the solid black fur and slightly more wolfy look, picked me up. I was tied up with some kind of metal rope, about an inch thick. I felt a feather or two come out, probably caught when they tied me up. I couldn't get out.

Well, shit.

They jumped into the air, theire huge, grey and black wings so quiet not even Iggy moved from sleep. They were strong, silent... the perfect predators.

"Ready to go Maxy?" he sang. I glared at him. With little effort, he picked my up and slung me over his shoulder. The last thing I saw before he took me away was a predator, setting a piece of paper where I had been.

"If you're wondering, that's just the note you left for your Flock. Telling them all about how much you really don't care, how you wanted to leave sooner, how not to look for you… you know, all the basics." I gasped. No. No! Tears welled in my eyes. I might never see the flock agiain. No.

I was flown to a helicopter, far enough away from the clearing to be out of ear shot. They threw me in.

"Saw good-by to your little Flock Max, you probably won't see them again." The door was slammed shut as I broke out into sobs. As the helicopter took off, I felt my world crumbling around me.

FPOV

I woke up, yawning. That had been a great night sleep. Rolling over I sat up and looked around. Something dawned on me as I was stretching my wings out.

Max had never woken me up for my shift, or, apparently, Iggys. The pyro was sound asleep by the fire pit. Max was nowhere to be seen.

I looked around, completely awake now. Something caught my eye. A piece of paper, over by where Max had been last night. I walked over and picked it up. It was folded over; the way Max always did when she had to go somewhere and didn't want to wake us up. She had done it a lot the week we stayed at the hotel. She was always out getting new cloths, foot, etc. This note seemed different, though. I opened it.

**Dear Flock,**

** Sorry, well not really. I'm leaving you. By the time you find this, I'll be too far gone for you to find me. I wanted you to know, all these years, I was only with you for protection. Safety in numbers and all. Honestly, it was fun. But now, I've lost interest. I'm not sure why I stayed with you for so long, all of you are so boring anyways. Well, don't look for me. If you do, I WILL NOT be happy. I WILL NOT welcome you. I WILL NOT go back to you. I never cared, and I never will.**

** -No love, Max**

No. No!

I sank to my knees. This wasn't happening. This couldn't... she would never… Shit. I felt so lost, so confused. Would she really say that? She never cared? Maybe she was taken. No, this was her handwriting. There was a feather, hers, with the note.

I didn't realize I was crying until I herd her voice.

"Fang, why are you crying? Where's Max?" I looked up to see Angel, looking at me, confused and worried. I cried harder.

"She… she left." I herd her gasp.

"But, she would never leave us..." She concentrated, reading my mind. Tears welled in her big blue eyes as she ran to me, sobbing into my chest. I held on to her tight,

"Hey, what's up?" Iggy. I could hear him, as well as Gazzy and Nudge, who had probably woken up, walking over. I wiped my eyes, then read the note to everyone. They were all sobbing. It was her note, her feather, her writing. She had left us. Because, she wanted to. Because she really didn't fucking care.

You've been quiet, there are things that you do not speak of  
But if you stay gone a little longer your keys won't work

Cause I will be 2 steps behind  
You will not know what's got you  
Oh so you're sorry now  
All is not well, it's not ended

Well, how was it? I know it was kind of short, but its just the first chapter. There will be more language ( and other depressing things) later on. Sorry if it was bad. I suck at spelling too, so... yeah. Please review and tell me if you want me to continue!!

Oh, and I dont own Maximum Ride, or any of the charicters. I own the Predators though! MUAHAHAHAHA!!! lol, jk.

Also, the lyrics were from Never Say Never, by the Fray. All my chapters wil have a song quote it them. If you find some good ones, I might use them since Im not very good at finding them for myself. :3

Much love, 

Rose


	2. Time

**MPOV**

I was roughly tossed back into my cage. Everything hurt. I herd the predators laughing before they slammed the door shut. I opened my eyes, looking around. There was nobody in here besides me. I guess they still lost experiments, because the one that had been here earlier was gone. I sighed.

It had been 6 months since I had been here. I had almost lost hope. I knew the flock wouldn't look for me. Maybe they would. Maybe they would see that the note was forged. I didn't write any of it. None! They couldn't possible think I did!

I curled up in a ball and fell into an uneasy sleep.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Wake up" I was pulled out of my cage, so hard I though they might want to dislocate my arm.

"Let me go, you fucking Mutt. Shit do you want me to break my arm here?" I spat at Blade, pulling my arm back. He snarled at me, but didn't fight.

"Listen here Maxy. I have orders not to touch you. You are very important. If you make me mad, you will die, and I will die. For both our necks, I'm being civil. Let's be mature about it." Blade said, snapping handcuffs on me and slinging me over his back. Ironic, no?

"Fine." I huffed. "What am I doing now?" Blade grinned wickedly to himself. He was like my new Ari. Annoying, stalkerish, obsesned with pissing me off. We went on a first name basis.

"Cheetah hybrids need practice." My eves widened. The last time they 'practiced' with me, I wasn't able to move for a week._ With _my healing rate.

"You call that fucking CIVIL?" He laughed.

"I said I would be civil. They don't have to." He laughed again.

"Stupid, pathetic, fucking, MUTT!! LET ME GO YOU BASTARD!!"

"Oh, screw off. You can't get away." He smirked as I beat my fists against his back, trying, in vain, to escape. He just laughed as he carried me out the door to the hunting practice room.

_I fall down  
When I'm falling down  
I fall down  
I broke myself_

FPOV:

I sat in the hotel room, just staring at the wall. It had been a full year now, since she left us. I grimaced. Nobody was the same anymore. Nudge was mute now. Gazzy and Iggy never made bombs. No fights, no rough-housing. Total had died. Angel had insisted on carrying him, he got dropped, and we were too close to the ground. His wings had been too small for him to fly. Angel doesn't read minds; she just walked around with her bear. They didn't say much at all anymore. Neither did I. We had been moving around the country, not going any real place, just flying.

I stood up and walked into the main room of the large hotel room. It was fairly nice. Apparently, Max had forgotten her Credit card. She didn't care, so why not use it? At least we all got showers.

Max. What was she doing now? Where did she go? I sighed, pulling out a razor blade. I pressed it to my arm. A dull pain, a cut, blood. I watched it drip down my arm with no expression. The pain… felt good. I watched as the cut healed. It only took a few minuets, with our healing rate. I cleaned off the blood, put up the razor blade, then walked into my room and laid down.

Yes I was a cutter. I was depressed, and it helped. Better than doing drugs or something. Nudge walked it. She looked at me as her stomach growled. Her way of saying _'I'm hungry, can I get food?'_ I nodded. A minute or so later, I herd the hotel door open. Then close again. We were all safe enough to go out on out own, as long as they told me first.

As much as I hated Max for what she did, I had loved her. I always loved her, and when I was going to tell her, she up and leaves. I would keep the flock safe, for her. Even if she didn't care about them anymore, I still did.

_I'm losing you and it's effortless  
Without a sound we lose sight of the ground  
In the throw around  
Never thought that you wanted to bring it down  
I won't let it go down till we torch it ourselves_

**Ok, there's the second chapter! I couldn't wait, so I just posted it. Sorry, the chapters are short. I will update frequently though, if I can. The story won't be really long. Well, was it good? And suggestions? Man, I can't wait for the scene when Max and Fang meet. Heads up, there will be sad, depressing FAX. Kind of. Lots of yelling.**

**Ok, Review please!!! Thx,**

**Rose**


End file.
